1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laundry system including a home terminal device communicating via an Internet or the like with a server storing and providing a database which is a large collection of data of optimum operating conditions for laundry apparatus and a laundry apparatus communicating with the terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all the conventional laundry apparatus such as automatic washing and drying combination machines, automatic washing machines and automatic dryers include respective microcomputers for controlling operations of the laundry apparatus. Each such microcomputer includes a memory on which a multiple of operation control programs corresponding to a multiple of operating (or washing and/or drying) conditions are previously stored. When a user operates an operation panel to set desired operating conditions prior to the start of laundry, an operation control program corresponding to the set operating conditions is read out from the memory, and the operation of the laundry apparatus is controlled on the basis of the read operation control program.
Recently, various types of clothes have been produced using various types of fibers and the number of types of detergents have also been increased. With increase in the types of fibers and detergents, users have had difficulties in setting optimum operating conditions suitable for the various conditions. As a result, unsuitable operating conditions have been set in the laundry apparatus, whereupon the laundry undergoes damage and/or shrinkage or results in inconveniences such as allergy.
Furthermore, in the foregoing case where the memory provided in the laundry apparatus previously stores the multiple of operation control programs, it is difficult to add a new operation control program corresponding to new clothes woven of a new fiber or to new types of detergents.